Legends:Jawa
Os Jawas foram pequenas criaturas roedoras, completamente escondidos atrás de ásperas capas tecidas a mão. As suas faces ficam escondidas dentro das dobras escuras de um capuz, de onde espreitam os droides que vagam por Tatooine. Os Jawas mostraram ter sido uma raça completamente carniceira. Eles tinham o hábito de vasculhar os desertos de Tatooine em busca de fragmentos mecânicos, de peças e até mesmo de droides. O droide astromecânico R2-D2 e o droide de protocolo C-3PO já foram levados pelos Jawas. Biologia e aparência thumb|left|165px|Um par de Jawas com o tradicional robe marrom.Jawas eram facilmente identificáveis pelos seus mantos marrons encapuçados, brilhantes olhos amarelos, pequena estatura e seu idioma, o Jawês. Pesquisadores descobriram que Jawas pareciam ser magros, roedores, com caras encolhidas e olhos amarelos. A investigação sugere que o conflito dos Jawas e o Povo da Areia, duas espécies nativas de Tatooine, originalmente evoluiu a partir da mesma espécie, os extintos Kumumgahs, enquanto outros sugerem que os Jawas haveriam originado de seres humanos. Em todos os momentos, os rostos dos Jawas permaneceram obscurecidos por um manto de pano para reter a umidade, ocultar a sua identidade e dissipar o calor corporal. Gemas laranjas polidas foram incorporados dentro do tecido para proteger a visão dos Jawas dos sensível da luz solar. Jawas eram famosos por seu odor incrivelmente potente. Repulsivo para a maioria das espécies, este odor continha quantidades incríveis de informação, tais como identidades de outros Jawas, a saúde, a linhagem do clã, a última refeição, a maturidade, excitação e até mesmo o seu humor. Jawas desenvolveram várias características importantes de sobrevida, como visão noturna excepcional e um sistema imunológico forte . A temperatura corporal normal de um Jawa, é de 46 °C (equivalente a 116 ºF), o que resultou em um alto metabolismo e um sistema digestivo eficiente. Sociedade e cultura thumb|Uma fortaleza Jawa.Jawas eram comuns, uma espécie de catadores compulsivos que passou a maior parte de sua vida dedicada à limpeza dos desertos de Tatooine, em busca de qualquer sucata, droide ou parte mecânica. A maioria dos não-Jawas consideravam os Jawas como catadores e ladrões, uma descrição que a maioria dos Jawas acreditava ser agradável. O lema não-oficial dos Jawa não era para olhar para utilização de um item recuperado, mas sim para imaginar alguém que possa encontrar um uso para ele. Eles tinham um tipo de sensação instintiva de máquinas e eletrônicos, notórios para saber como pegar um pedaço em funcionamento do equipamento bom o suficiente para vender. Organização Social Jawas viviam em famílias de clãs distintos, cada um com distintos territórios separados para viver e limpar. Cada Sandcrawler foi conduzido por um clã chefe, que era do sexo masculino. No entanto, o funcionamento global do clã Jawa foi supervisionada por uma Xamã do sexo feminino. Acreditava-se que os xamãs possuíam a capacidade de prever o futuro, e executar feitiços e bênçãos para proteger o clã e garantir o bem estar de todos os membros do clã. Este título deu-lhes um grande respeito por todo o clã, o que era estranho na grande parte patriarcal da sociedade Jawa. Com a importante posição dentro da sociedade, o xamã não podia viajar no Sandcrawler,e em vez disso, permanecia em segurança na fortaleza de seu clã. thumb|left|Jawas consertam um landspeeder. A principal atividade na vida de uma Jawa foi a limpeza e comercialização dentro de seus veículos, os gigantescos sandcrawlers. Ao atingir a idade adulta, Jawas eram escolhidos para trabalhar em seus sandcrawlers, e participar da caçada, a pesquisa, comércio e revenda de mercadorias úteis encontrados nos desertos. Todos os Jawas restantes viviam dentro de fortalezas, situadas no fundo do deserto, onde os seus produtos foram coletados, arquivados, e as crianças Jawas poderiam nascer e crescer com segurança. Estas fortificações tinham altos muros feitos de grandes pedaços de antigas naves espaciais que haviam sido destruídas, os podendo proteger de outras criaturas do deserto. Uma vez por ano, pouco antes da temporada de tempestades em Tatooine, todos os clãs Jawa se reuniam na grande bacia do Mar das Dunas para atender à troca anual. Os Jawas se reuniam para trocar produtos e outros objetos. Assuntos de relações entre clãs, quais fossem elas, também eram atendidos, assim como a comparação de dados de navegação do deserto em constante mudança e o arranjo de casamentos para garantir a diversidade cultural e genética. Aderindo aos seus instintos de catadores, que era bastante comum para clãs familiares diferentes para trocar seus filhos e filhas para o casamento através de um acordo de troca ou comércio intenso. Um termo comum para este Jawa foi o comércio de "casamento de merchandising". À julgar pelos comentários feitos por Wimateeka para Ariq Joanson, Jawas casavam-se em público. Clãs Jawas *Tribo B'ay *Clã Jawajawa *Clã Kkak *Clã Meeknu *Clã de Nebit *Clã Nkik *Weekkata *Clã Rave'ah Idioma thumb|Exemplo de escrita em Jawês.Jawas falavam Jawaese, uma linguagem aleatoriamente variável, que era difícil de interpretar devido à sua velocidade de fala extremamente rápida, e o hábito dos Jawas de dar ênfase eo tom de suas palavras. Para habilitar Jawas à se comunicarem mais fácilmente com outras espécies para trocas e outros assuntos, que se baseou em uma forma simplificada de Jawaese, a Linguagem do comércio Jawa foi facilmente aprendida por espécies que comumente tratavam com os comerciantes Jawas. Dieta Os Jawas desfrutavam esquilos por sua carne, dura pungente. Uma vez, um clã Jawa tomou uma cápsula de transporte Imperial depois desta ter aterrisado violentamente, e encontrou esquilos no seu interior. Eles ficaram felizes por ter um jantar gratuito, além de encontrar sucata. História Os Jawas eram descendentes da espécie Kumumgah que costumavam viver em Tatooine muito antes da formação da República Galáctica e muito antes de o planeta ser, de fato, um deserto. Durante a era pré-República, algum tempo antes de 25.200 ABY, o Rakata do Império Infinito os puniu por desafiar sua autoridade com o desencadeamento de um bombardeio orbital, que reduziu a superfície do mundo, uma vez exuberante, transformando sua superfície em areia do deserto. Esta mudança climática extrema dividiu os Kumumgah em duas raças:.. os Ghorfas altos (que evoluiu para o Povo da Areia) e os pequenos Jawas. É interessante notar, no entanto, que durante o Guerra Civil Jedi os Jawas falavam de si de uma maneira que sugeria que eles não têm relação com o Povo da Areia e também não são nativos de Tatooine. Se isto é verdade ou mais uma manobra para se distanciar de seus primos mais violentos, não se sabe. Além disso, devido ao fato de que o Povo de Areia conheciam a história de antigas gerações através do conto oral, é discutível se os Jawas sequer sabiam das antigas gerações. Análises de esculturas de pedra antigas encontradas em inúmeros mundos, incluindo Corellia e até Coruscant, levou os cientistas da Divisão Imperial Arqueológica em 1 DBY a propor a hipótese de que essas esculturas eram de origem Jawa e que sua espécie, já havia viajado entre as estrelas. Não se sabe se uma análise mais aprofundada confirmou o boato. thumb|left|170px|Um encontro de Jawas.Por volta de 3.959 ABY, seguindo o que se acreditava ser uma oportunidade importante de mineração, a Corporação Czerka trouxe sandcrawlers para Tatooine, embora eles terem abandonado o planeta logo depois que eles descobriram a natureza instável dos minérios locais. Após abandonar o planeta, os sandcrawlers foram rapidamente adotados pelos Jawas, que iriam usá-los como casas móveis. Os sandcrawlers abandonados mudaram radicalmente a civilização Jawa, servindo como fortalezas móveis para tribos Jawa buscarem nos desertos materiais para furtar. Estes veículos serviram como prova das habilidades de Jawas de descobrir métodos incomuns e pouco ortodoxos de fazer as coisas funcionarem, e a manutenção contínua necessária para mantê-los em funcionamento. Como colonos assentados em Tatooine, os Jawas não eram tão hostis em direção a eles como o Povo da Areia mostrou ser ao longo dos anos. Em seus sandcrawlers recém-adquiridos, Jawas fariam uma turnê no deserto, tomando posse de droides velhos ou equipamentos deixados pelos agricultores de umidade e outros colonos, e, então, vendê-los para qualquer cliente disposto à comprá-los ou trocá-los por outra coisa. Às vezes, Jawas roubaram coisas que chamavam a sua atenção, levando os colonos a considerá-los indignos de confiança. Presumivelmente, eles usaram o dinheiro adquirido a partir de suas relações para adquirir bens ou outras necessidades dos colonos ou de outros Jawas. Os Jawas também emigraram para outros mundos semelhantes à Tatooine, como Ryloth e Florrum e planetas de lixo, como Raxus Prime, que era a casa do clã Meeknu. Um deles foi visto até mesmo no planeta Genon, e Coruscant também abrigou muitous outros Jawas. Um outro mundo onde Jawas estavam presentes foi Arcan IV. Algum tempo depois da Batalha de Endor, um grupo de 480 Jawas foi transportado para Endor, como parte de uma expedição financiada com fundos privados para salvar hardwares valiosos de destroços deixados lá depois da batalha. Eles teriam se amotinado, formando uma gangue de bandidos. Eles presaram todos os viajantes próximos. Em 17 DBY, alguns Jawas foram fortemente levados para Skip 5. Equipamento e tecnologia thumb|Jawas de olhos vermelhos emergem de seu [[Legends:Rastreador da Areia|sandcrawler.]]Jawas não carregavam armas devido à sua natureza passiva. No entanto, eles contaram com blasters de íons que dispararam feixes de energia para desativar droides, e colocando inibidores de fuga para mantê-los sob controle. A maioria dos Jawas também carregava consigo em torno de várias ferramentas para a reparação de droides. Eles também foram hábeis em criar robôs personalizados, remendados a partir de peças de reposição de outros droides. Estes droides monstros, como eram chamados, podiam ser especialmente concebidos para as necessidades específicas de um cliente. Nos Bastidores No filme Ataque dos Clones, um copo de "suco de Jawa" foi oferecido à Obi-Wan em uma lanchonete de Coruscant. Há uma piada na Internet de longa duração (popular em fóruns de fãs de Star Wars), de que o suco de Jawa seria feito de Jawas espremidos na hora. Fãs também especulam que um Jawa parece sob o capô. Por trás dos tiros cenas de O Retorno de Jedi, os Jawas têm cabeças quadradas cobertas de pano preto, com grandes olhos amarelos que parecem ser mecânicos. No entanto, deve ser admitido que este é um traje e assim não pode representar a sua aparência canônica. A romantização original de Star Wars implica uma relação familiar entre Jawas e Tusken. Também os descreve como roedores como e os compara com seres humanos de-evoluídos, embora estes poderiam ser meras metáforas. O The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot chama-lhes os "habitantes subumanos de Tatooine", e dicionários visuais os retratam tendo uma aparência extremamente feia. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *'' '' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''The Final Exit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' * * * * *''Sandbound on Tatooine'' * * * * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * * *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' * * * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' * *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Parte 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Camie's Story'' * *''A New Beginning'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: Retorno do Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Han Solo's Rescue'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' * *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 40: Tatooine, Parte 4'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * * Jawa]] * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' * *''The Emperor's Court'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' * }} Fontes *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * }} Links externos * * * * Categoria:Cultura Jawa Categoria:Espécies sencientes (J) Categoria:Espécies da Orla Exterior Categoria:Espécies roedoras sencientes